


(podfic) Healing Process

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, the reader regrets nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Texas, Steve and Darcy awkwardly begin to navigate the early phase of their relationship. All of their friends, of course, think it's adorable. Also, Darcy has a stompy foot and is not afraid to use it.</p><p>    Rated for adult language used by adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Healing Process

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305784) by [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne). 



> With thanks as always to Rainne for her help in pronunciation and in listening to first drafts.

After a long while, [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/13nhyptlju9j1rf/healingprocess.wav) and [here (compressed)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v1521i5ihmepjk7/healingprocess.rar%22)is the second part. Enjoy!


End file.
